Eine verhängnisvolle Nacht
by swordhunt
Summary: Lucius Malfoy reist durch die Zeit und begegnet der erwachsenen Hermine. Mit Folgen...Disclaimer: Für alle Figuren danke ich JKR!
1. Chapter 1

Lucius Malfoy begutachtete sich im Spiegel. Sein blondes Haar saß perfekt, die blauen Augen blickten angemessen durchdringend drein. Er war zufrieden mit sich. Der dunkle Lord hatte nichts gegen ein bisschen Vergnügen, und heute würde er es sich gönnen. Seine Frau brauchte nicht zu erfahren, wo er die Nacht verbrachte. Er verließ das großzügige Anwesen mit langen, von Zuversicht kündenden Schritten. Im Laufe setzte er die goldene Kugel in seiner Hand in Bewegung. Er benutzte den Gegenstand nicht zum ersten Mal, und bislang hatte ihm noch jede Zeitreise ein angenehmes Abenteuer beschert.

Er fand sich in einer vollbesetzten Kneipe wieder. Neben ihm saß eine schlanke, junge Frau, deren Körper ihn sofort fesselte. Sie hatte ein feingeschnittenes Gesicht mit dazu passendem Profil, braune wellige Haare und große braune Augen, die sie ihm nun zuwandte. „Darf ich Sie auf einen Drink einladen?" Die Frau musterte ihn kühl: „Nein." „Warum nicht?" Sie zog sich in Schweigen zurück, doch ihre reservierte Miene sagte alles. „Zwei Cherry." Die Augen der Frau blitzten ihn zornig an: „Ich dachte, ich hätte mich deutlich ausgedrückt. Ich trinke nicht mit Ihnen." Lucius schmunzelte: „Was ist so Schlimmes daran, wenn ein Mann Sie auf einen Drink einlädt?" „Daran an sich ist nichts auszusetzen, an dem Mann aber schon." Lucius musste nicht einmal Betroffenheit vortäuschen, er war betroffen. Noch keine Frau hatte ihn abblitzen lassen, und das forderte ihn heraus. Insbesondere, wenn die betreffende Frau so schön war wie diese. Zu seinem Schrecken stand sie auf, packte mit sichtlichem Zorn ihre Sachen zusammen, zahlte und drängte sich durch die Gäste zum Ausgang. Er folgte ihr und packte sie am Arm, entschlossen, doch nicht unsanft. Sie wirbelte herum und schlug ihm ins Gesicht. Fassungslos blickte er ihr hinterher. Dann setzte sein Verstand wieder ein: „So warten Sie doch! Was habe ich Ihnen getan?" Sie blieb so abrupt stehen, wie sie zuvor vor ihm davon gelaufen war: „Sie wissen offensichtlich nicht, was Sie tun, Mr. Malfoy." Sie spuckte seinen Namen geradezu aus. Ihre Ablehnung stand wie eine unsichtbare Mauer zwischen ihnen, an der Lucius abprallte. „Was haben Sie gegen mich? Ich habe Ihnen nichts getan." „Lucius Malfoy, der Todesser, als Unschuld vom Lande? Kommen Sie." Ihre Stimme triefte vor Verachtung. „Woher wissen Sie, wer ich bin?" „Oh, erkennen Sie die kleine Schlammblüterin nicht mehr?" „Kleine Schlammblüterin...?" Lucius blieb der Mund offen stehen, und dann rastete sein Verstand ein: „Hermine Granger." „Nicht zu fassen, Sie haben es gemerkt." Da ihm nichts Besseres einfiel, sagte er: „Sie sind eine schöne Frau geworden." Hermine blickte ihm verächtlich ins Gesicht: „Bei den Schlammblütern, die Sie ermorden ließen, war es Ihnen egal, wie sie aussahen." „Ms. Granger... ." „Mrs. Weasley," korrigierte sie ihn. „Mrs. Weasley, ich habe mich in Sie verliebt." „Dann sehen Sie nicht nur aus wie ein Trottel, Sie sind auch einer." Mit diesen Worten ließ sie ihn stehen.

Lucius kehrte in die Kneipe zurück. Mitfühlend musterte ihn der Wirt: „Die Kleine hat Haare auf den Zähnen." „Ist sie öfter hier?" Er griff nach dem Strohhalm wie ein Ertrinkender. „Dann und wann." Der Wirt sah ihn genauer an, wog ab, wie viel er sagen durfte. Lucius sah ihn an, wartete auf mehr. „Geben Sie mir noch einen." „Was darf's sein?" „Whiskey, den besten, den Sie zu bieten haben." Der Wirt musste mit so etwas gerechnet haben, denn er griff danach, bevor Lucius seinen Wunsch geäußert hatte. Er trank das Gesöff in einem Zug leer. Der Wirt zögerte einen Moment, dann sagte er: „Sie arbeitet zur Aushilfe bei mir." Lucius sah ihn mit großen Augen an: „Sie ist viel zu intelligent für so etwas." „Oh, danke," entgegnete der Wirt, „Möchten sie lieber eine Kneipe weiter Ihr Glück versuchen?" Trotz seines Ärgers wagte er nicht, den Mann mit zu deutlichen Worten vor die Tür zu setzen. Er sah nach Macht aus, und das konnte gefährlich werden. Malfoy hörte ihn gar nicht. Hermine Weasley war zurückgekehrt.


	2. Chapter 2

Malfoys Augen strahlten. Er war sich dessen bewusst, doch es störte ihn nicht. Sollte sie wissen, was er empfand. Umso besser für ihn. „Weshalb sind Sie zurück gekommen?" „Immer nur Fragen, nicht wahr?" entgegnete sie, „Nichts als Fragen." „Darin sind wir uns ähnlich," stimmte er ihr zu. Sie hatte den Widerspruch schon auf der Zunge, hielt ihre Worte jedoch zurück. „Richtig," sagte sie. Er wusste, dass er nicht mehr aus ihr heraus-kriegen würde, als sie wollte, und im Moment waren ihm ihre Motive auch egal. Sie war zurück, und das allein zählte. „Trinken Sie jetzt mit mir?" Sie bedeutete ihm mit einer Geste, die Kneipe zu betreten. Aller Augen hatten sich dem gut aussehenden Paar zugewandt, doch er war Aufmerksamkeit gewohnt, badete in ihr. Sie registrierte es aus dem Augenwinkel, und die Beobachtung entlockte ihr ein Schmunzeln, dass er anders deutete, als sie es gemeint hatte: „Ich verspreche Ihnen einen wundervollen Abend. Wein?" Mit einer geschmeidigen Bewegung ließ sie sich neben ihm nieder. „Gern." „Den besten, nehme ich an," kam ihm der Wirt zuvor. „Genau." Lucius genoss die Situation. Er würde sich heute Abend nehmen, was das Leben zu bieten hatte. Und sie war bereit, diese Freuden mit ihm zu teilen. Als sie gerade auf der Toilette verschwunden war, beugte sich der Wirt vor und raunte seinem Gast ins Ohr: „Ihr Mann ist vor drei Jahren gestorben." „Das tut mir aufrichtig leid," erwiderte er und lächelte innerlich. Wie passend.

Hermine stand vor dem Spiegel und bürstete ihr langes Haar mit kraftvollen Strichen, bis sie mehr denn je glänzten. Gut so. Sie hatte nicht vor, diese Chance ungenutzt verstreichen zu lassen. Hermine schenkte ihrem Spiegelbild ein strahlendes Lächeln und zwinkerte dem Spiegel verschwörerisch zu: „Du bist mein Zeuge. Dieser Tag wird in die Geschichte eingehen." Der Spiegel erinnerte sie: „Nicht zu selbstbewusst, junge Dame, obwohl ich eure Entschlossenheit zu schätzen weiß." „Danke für den Rat. Ich werde mein Bestes geben." „Als Frau oder als Muggeltochter?" „Als Frau und als Muggeltochter." Energisch reckte sie ihr Kinn in die Höhe.

Lucius rutschte ungeduldig auf seinem Barhocker hin und her. Der Stab mit dem silbernen Knauf lag zu seinen Füssen. „Wo bleibt sie denn?" „Sie wird schon kommen," beruhigte ihn der Wirt. Lucius wurde bewusst, dass er seine Gedanken laut ausgesprochen hatte. Genug Alkohol für heute. Er nahm einen sinnlichen Duft und eine leise Bewegung hinter sich wahr. „Du bist zurück." Er vergrub sein Gesicht an ihrem Hals, liebkoste sie. „Es gibt kein Zurück," sagte sie, mehr zu sich als zu ihm, doch er hörte nur ihre Worte, nicht den Tonfall, indem sie diese ausgesprochen hatte. Der Wirt stellte sich taub. Er wünschte ihr Erfolg, mehr als alles andere. Lucius küsste sie, einem Hauch gleich, und sie erwiderte ihn mit einer Zartheit, die ihm im Herzen weh tat. Er kostete den Schmerz aus, wie er früher den Schmerz anderer ausgekostet hatte. Es gab nur noch sie und ihn, und dann verlor er Raum und Zeit aus den Augen, vergaß sich selbst, verlor sich in ihr. Seine Hände wanderten ihren Körper hinunter, liebkosten sie. Die ganze Kneipe sah ihnen zu, doch das spielte keine Rolle.

Auf der Damentoilette grinste der Spiegel in sich hinein. Seine Seele gehörte der Frau, die noch vor kurzem vor ihm gestanden hatte. Er kannte ihren Eigensinn, ihren beweglichen Verstand, ihre Wünsche und Träume – und ihren Hass auf den Mann, dem sie sich gerade hingab.

In Hermine stieg ein Gefühl auf, das den Hass, der sie solange beherrscht hatte, für diesen Augenblick verdrängte. Triumph. Sie war ihrem Ziel näher denn je.


	3. Chapter 3

Als er in seine Zeit zurückkehrte, erwartete ihn Narcissa. „Du bist noch wach, Schatz?" „Erwartest du, dass ich schlafe, während du dich mit einer anderen Frau vergnügst? Welche Hure war es diesmal?" erkundigte sich seine Frau kalt. Leugnen hatte keinen Sinn. „Sie ist keine Hure," erwiderte Lucius so ruhig wie möglich. „Ach? Hast du schon einmal darüber nachgedacht, was diese Frauen von dir wollen? Deine Macht – unsere Macht." Sie funkelte ihn an. „Sie ist anders." Er hatte entschieden keine Lust, mit ihr darüber zu diskutieren, wer die anderen Frauen waren – egal, was Narcissa dachte. „Ich gehe schlafen," sagte er. „Schön, aber ohne mich." Lucius nahm es mit einem Nicken zur Kenntnis. Nicht, dass ihn der Gedanke störte, ohne seine Frau an seiner Seite einschlafen zu müssen.

Hermine drehte sich in ihrem Bett herum, nachdem sie nach ihren Eltern gesehen hatte. Nach Voldemorts Machtergreifung hatten Muggel auf der ganzen Welt leiden müssen, und die Familien jener, die sich gegen ihn gestellt hatten, besonders. Mit ihren magischen Kräften hatte sie getan, was sie zu tun vermochte, doch sie konnte die Erinnerung an den erlittenen Kummer nicht völlig auslöschen. Ihre Eltern hatten ihr Hab und Gut verloren, und nun arbeitete Hermine in zwei Jobs gleichzeitig, um ihre Familie und sich über Wasser halten zu können. Ron hatte seine ganze Energie in ihre kleine Familie gesteckt, sie hatten Kinder haben wollen. Voldemort hatte dafür gesorgt, dass dieser Wunsch ein Traum blieb. Lucius Malfoy und sein Sohn waren an vorderster Front gegen Muggel vorgegangen. Dafür würde er bezahlen.

Im „Friar's Inn" waren die letzten Lichter verloschen. Nur die Damentoilette wurde von einem sanften Leuchten erhellt, das aus dem Inneren den Spiegels erstrahlte. Das Leben, das sich in ihm regte, gewann neue Kraft.

Wutentbrannt drehte sich Narcissa zur Wand. Sie hatte genug von ihrem Mann und seinen Abenteuern. Die Anwesenheit einer Präsenz weckte sie. Ein Mann stand in der Tür. Sein Gesicht lag im Dunkel, doch die Silhouette war ihr vertraut. „Narcissa." Er rief sie. Seine Stimme war anziehend wie alles an ihm. „Narcissa." Sie folgte der Stimme, spürte nicht das Stechen der Kiesel unter ihren Füssen.

Lucius schlief mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen. Hermine stand ihm vor Augen, als säße sie neben ihm. Im Schlaf spürte er die sachte Berührung ihrer Lippen.

Der Mann bettete Narcissa's Körper sanft unter einen kleinen Baum, der in voller Blüte stand. Er streichelte ihre Wange: „Abrenos Abramas. Nasno valon maren." Narcissa's Körper flimmerte und verblasste.

Barfuss betrat Lucius die Wohnhalle, in der Narcissa unter schweren Gobelins zu schlafen pflegte. Die breite Couch trug den Abdruck ihres Körpers, doch von ihr keine Spur. Unruhig trat Lucius von einem Bein auf das andere. Irgendetwas sagte ihm, dass seine Frau verschwunden war. Er verzog das Gesicht. Nicht ausgerechnet jetzt. In seinen Kreisen wurden Trennungen zwischen Paaren gar nicht gern gesehen. Hätte sie nicht warten können, bis er die Wahl zum Vorsitzenden des Ordens der Reinblüter hinter sich gebracht hatte? Erfolgreich, versteht sich. Nachdem der erste Ärger abgeklungen war, regten sich seine Instinkte. Da war eine schwache Spur eines Fremden. Lucius fröstelte gegen seine Natur. Wer immer der andere war, er machte ihm Angst.

Narcissa erwachte und stellte fest, dass sie sich nicht bewegen konnte. Sie brauchte einen Augenblick, um zu begreifen, dass sie keine Arme mehr hatte und ihr Körper eins war mit dem Stamm, an dem sie herabblickte.


	4. Chapter 4

Hermine bereitete ihren Eltern das Frühstück. Sie selbst hatte bereits Kaffee getrunken und Zeitung gelesen. Ihre Gedanken verweilten bei dem zurückliegenden Abend. Ihr Körper sehnte sich nach Lucius, ihr Verstand verachtete ihn, und ihre Seele war bei Ron. Sie hatte einen wirren Traum hinter sich, in dem unter anderem ein Mann mit Rons Gesicht und Lucius' Körper vorgekommen war. Sie schüttelte den Kopf. Schwachsinn. Eine Schlagzeile des Tagespropheten ließ sie innehalten: „Vampirorden breitet sich aus." Was folgte, war im üblichen reißerischen Stil des Blattes gehalten, den sie als Jugendliche Rita Kimmkorn zugeschrieben hatte. Die Entwicklung wunderte sie nicht. Die Kimmkorn war jetzt Chefredakteurin. Sie für ihren Teil hatte nichts gegen Vampire einzuwenden. Dann hätte sie auch gleich Remus verdammen können. Sie griff zum Hörer und rief ihn an: „Guten Morgen, Remus, ich hoffe ich störe nicht." „Du weißt doch, dass du nicht störst. Guten Morgen, Hermine." Sie sah das im Alter noch magerer gewordene Gesicht und sein angegrautes Haar vor sich. „Was gibt's?" Sein lockerer Ton täuschte nur schlecht über die Besorgnis in seiner Stimme hinweg. „Ich hatte gestern Nacht eine interessante Begegnung." Remus antwortete nicht, doch sie konnte sich denken, was er dachte: „Stell deinen Verstand für einen Moment in die Ecke und fang an zu leben, Mädchen." „Lucius Malfoy, so jung wie vor zwanzig Jahren." „Er reist durch die Zeit?" Es gelang Remus nicht mehr, die Anspannung aus seiner Stimme herauszuhalten. „Zum puren Vergnügen." Sie sah vor sich, wie Remus' Augenbrauen in die Höhe wanderten und schmunzelte. „Ich...wir haben zusammen geschlafen." Remus war der einzige, dem sie anvertraute, mit wem sie schlief und warum. Nicht einmal ihre Eltern erfuhren davon. „Er war auf Kneipentour." „Und ist bei dir hereinspaziert," vollendete er ihre Gedanken. „Ja." „Und...liebst du ihn?" „Nein," antwortete Hermine entschieden. „Gut. Weiß er, was sein älteres Ich hier treibt?" „Er hatte nur Sex im Kopf." „Lust war schon immer eine Triebfeder der Malfoys," sagte Remus ernst.

„Ich hatte Spaß dabei." „Du bist zu lange allein, Hermine." „Ich habe Gewissensbisse, Ron gegenüber." „Du lebst, und du hast ein Recht darauf, glücklich zu sein. Ron würde es so wollen, glaub mir." „Es muss nur nicht ausgerechnet Lucius Malfoy sein." „Wie war er?" Hermine konnte nicht anders, sie prustete los: „Willst du das allen Ernstes wissen?" In seiner Stimme lag ein Schmunzeln, als er erwiderte: „Freut mich, dass du noch lachen kannst." „Was für einen Eindruck hast du von dem Vampirorden?" „Kein Grund zur Besorgnis, solange keiner von ihnen sich an Muggeln vergreift. Gäbe es so etwas wie eine Gemeinschaft der Werwölfe, hätte ich mich ihnen auch angeschlossen, wenn ich noch jünger wäre. Jetzt ist der Orden halt bei uns angekommen. Jetzt, da Malfoy Junior tot ist, wird der Senior jeden hinter sich zu bringen versuchen, der potentiell auf seiner Seite stehen könnte." Hermine stand plötzlich das Bild des grauhaarigen Malfoy mit seinen hasserfüllten blauen Augen und der schaurigen Narbe, die sein Gesicht teilte, vor Augen, und sie fragte sich mit einem Schaudern, wie sie mit diesem Mann – nun gut, seiner jüngeren Ausgabe – hatte schlafen können. Dennoch klopfte ihr Herz in Erinnerung an seinen durchtrainierten Körper.

Narcissa schaute sich um. Um sie herum tobten Kinder, _Muggel_kinder, und sie konnte nichts dagegen tun. Die Wut entfachte ein heißes Feuer in ihr, das jedoch wirkungslos verglühte.

Lucius Malfoy Senior humpelte durch die Straßen. Seit ihm dieser verdammte Werwolf seinen Fuß genommen hatte, fühlte er sich als das Wrack, dass er war. Damals war er zu stolz gewesen, seine Narben heilen zu lassen; er trug sie einem Siegesmal gleich mit sich herum. Er war auf dem Weg zu dem neu angekommenen Meister und seiner Gefolgschaft.

Der Ruf des Meisters leitete ihn durch die Straßen, und dann war er vor dem schmiedeeisernen Tor angekommen.

Hermines erster Gang führte sie auf die Damentoilette. Der Spiegel sah ihr nach und dachte nicht daran, sein Begehren zu verbergen. Sie wusste, was er von ihr wollte – und nicht konnte.


	5. Chapter 5

Narcissa Malfoy war aus Erschöpfung und Langeweile eingeschlafen. Erst das Sirren einer Motorsäge weckte sie. Arbeiter setzten sie am Baum neben ihr an. Ast für Ast fiel zu Boden. Lähmendes Entsetzen packte sie. Zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben spürte sie Bedauern mit Leben, das ausgelöscht wurde, denn in ihr machte sich eine Ahnung breit, dass auch ihres so enden könnte.

Amroth lehnte sich behaglich in seinem Sessel zurück und legte nachdenklich die Fingerspitzen aneinander. Heute war der Tag gekommen – sein Tag.

Lucius Malfoy Senior kribbelte der Fuß, der nicht mehr existierte. Am liebsten hätte er seinen Stock fallen gelassen und ihn gekratzt. Das war ihm schon lange nicht mehr passiert. Er fluchte.

Lucius stand vor dem versammelten Orden. Niemand braucht zu erfahren, dass Narcissa verschwunden ist, dachte er. Noch nicht. Er musterte die Gesichter der Männer der Reihe nach. Sie würden ihn wählen. Geld und Macht waren auf seiner Seite ebenso wie die Tatsache, dass die Malfoys die Speerspitze von Voldemorts erneutem Aufstieg gebildet hatten. In Redepausen gönnte er sich den einen oder anderen Gedanken an Hermine. Sie waren für heute Abend verabredet. Gleicher Ort, gleiche Zeit.

Amroth hieß seinen Besucher herzlich willkommen. Malfoy fand, dass er nicht so aussah wie er sich einen Meistervampir vorgestellt hatte: So alt wie er selbst und genauso zernarbt. Doch er spürte in dem anderen eine Vitalität, die die seine in den Schatten stellte. „Meister," begrüßte er den anderen freundlich. „Willkommen in meinem Haus," erwiderte der Vampir seine Freundlichkeit. Malfoy beherrschte wie kaum ein anderer, seine wahren Absichten zu verschleiern – wenn er es denn wollte. Meist hatte er es schlichtweg nicht nötig. Doch der Vampir wusste, dass er seinen Gast auch in dieser Hinsicht übertraf. Er dachte an die Nacht zurück, in der er Narcissa aus dem Haus gelockt hatte, weil Lucius günstiger weise außer Haus gewesen war.

Hermine vergewisserte sich, dass ihr Kleid saß. Sie hatte einen leichten Lippenstift aufgetragen (eben erst gekauft, denn vorher hatte sie keinen besessen) und stellte erfreut fest, dass dieser ihre natürliche Ausstrahlung noch betonte. Sie hoffte, heute Abend nicht die Wirkung zu verfehlen. „Er steht euch," kommentierte der Spiegel. „Ich danke euch, Sir Cadogan." Sie dachte über das Schicksal ihres Gesprächspartners nach. Wer ihn in den Spiegel verbannt hatte, wusste sie nicht, und er zog es vor, darüber zu schweigen. Nachdem Hogwarts von Voldemorts Handlangern geschlossen und sein Inventar verkauft worden war, hatte der Spiegel – sie dachte von ihm nur als Sir Cadogan – seinen Weg ins „Friar's Inn" gefunden.

Als sie aus der Tür trat, sah sie seinen geraden Rücken und sein helles Haar bereits. Ihr Herz hämmerte, sie wusste nicht, ob in Erwartung dessen, was kam, oder aus Angst vor sich selbst. Er musste ihren Blick gespürt haben, denn er drehte sich zu ihr herum und sah ihr geradewegs in die Augen. Seine strahlten: „Hermine." „Lucius," begrüßte sie ihn zurückhaltend. Er beugte sich zu ihr hinab. Sie war nur wenige Zentimeter kleiner als ihr, und er liebte große Frauen. Sie versuchte sich nicht anmerken zu lassen, wie sehr sie das Strahlen in seinen Augen getroffen hatte, unvorbereitet und an ihrer empfindlichsten Stelle. Er nahm ihre Hand, und sie umfasste seine. Kraftvolle, schlanke Hände, wie Ron sie gehabt hatte. Die Erinnerung versetzte ihr einen Stich.

Mit einem Nicken verabschiedeten sie sich von dem Wirt.


	6. Chapter 6

Amroth vertiefte sich in die Gesichtszüge und Gedanken seines Gegenübers. Er hatte sich geschworen, die Familie seines Gastes auszulöschen. Langsam und mit Muße. Er dachte an die Nacht zurück, in der durch den Park gewandelt war und gesehen hatte, dass von dem Baum, der Narcissa gewesen war, nur noch ein Stumpf geblieben war.

Sein Sohn hatte an einer seltenen Krankheit gelitten, und nur das Blut eines Weasley hätte ihn heilen können. Nicht irgendeines Weasley, sondern Ronald Weasleys. Einmal einen tiefen Schluck zu nehmen, sobald Ron das fünfunddreißigste Lebensjahr erreicht hatte, hätte sein Leben retten können. Ronald war vor seinem zweiunddreißigsten gestorben, ermordet von Draco Malfoy in einem Duell, das die Zaubererwelt erschüttert hatte. Zu Amroths Zufriedenheit hatte er Draco mit in den Tod genommen.

Lucius Malfoy ahnte von all dem nichts.

Dennoch berührte den Vampir, was er in der Miene des anderen sah: Einen Kummer, der dem seinen gleichkam. Beide waren sie Männer ohne Söhne, beide gezeichnet vom Krieg, beide alt und entschlossen, nicht von ihren Zielen zu lassen.

Hermine spürte Lucius' Hand in ihrem Rücken, warm und sanft. Sie entspannte sich unter seiner Berührung. Dieses Mal übernahm sie die Initiative, küsste ihn, behutsam und mit mehr Zärtlichkeit, als sie in sich vermutet hätte. Sie öffnete sich ihm, obwohl sie sich vorgenommen hatte, genau das nicht zu tun. Doch sie hatte die Erfahrung gemacht, dass das Leben seinen Lauf nahm, und meist anders, als man dachte. Sich dagegen aufzulehnen, brachte manchmal Erfolg, doch häufig noch mehr Leid. Also ließ sie es geschehen. „Worüber denkst du nach?" Sie zögerte einen Moment, sagte dann: „Über das Leben. Über mich." Interessiert forschte er in ihren Augen. „Über dieses und jenes," sagte sie. „Verunsichere ich dich?" „Nein. Ja. Ja, doch, vielleicht. Ich weiß es nicht. Ist das wichtig?" „Nein." Hermine schüttelte ihre letzten Zweifel ab und gab ihm klar zu verstehen: „Du bist nur nicht der Mann, mit dem ich mich im Bett wieder zu finden geglaubt hatte." „Mir geht es nicht anders." „Dann bin ich beruhigt." Sie war es wirklich.

„Wie gefällt es Ihnen in der Stadt?" Etwas Smalltalk konnte ja nicht schaden, fand Lucius. „Ich bin noch nicht lange genug hier, um mir ein Urteil gebildet zu haben," sagte Amroth. Er warf einen Blick auf die Stelle, an der sich der Fuß des Seniors hätte befinden müssen. Sein Spaziergang durch Malfoys Geist hatte ihm längst gezeigt, wie sein alter Freund Remus zugebissen hatte, um sich seiner Haut zu wehren.

Remus füllte den Ofen mit Kohle auf. Der Krieg hatte ihn arm gemacht, wie alle – mit Ausnahme der überlebenden Todesser und Amroth Akestos – und er konnte sich nicht leisten, seine magische Energie für so etwas Alltägliches wie das Heizen zu verschwenden. Auroren wurden überall gebraucht, um Voldemort von noch mehr Unheil abzuhalten. Er hatte sich in eine Muggel aus der Nachbarschaft verliebt, die jedoch nicht ahnte, was er war – und es niemals erfahren durfte. Er wusste, dass er Melanie verlieren würde, wenn er sich ihr offenbarte. Er hatte sie auf einen Tee eingeladen, und sie hatte zugesagt. Mehr durfte sich ein von Narben gezeichneter alternder Werwolf nicht erhoffen, doch ihn erwärmte schon der Gedanke an sie. Voller Trauer dachte er an seine Zeit in Hogwarts zurück, wenn er die Zeit dazu hatte, denn bei allem Schmerz, den ihm die Erinnerung brachte, erfüllte sie ihn doch.

Malfoy sah sich in der Bibliothek um, in die ihn sein Gastgeber geführt hatte. Bücher reihten sich bis zur Decke aneinander, aufgereiht in Regalen, die reich verziert mit Schnitzwerk schon für sich genommen ein Vermögen wert waren. Dieser Mann war ganz nach seinem Geschmack, und er hoffte, dass der Vampirmeister ihn als ebenbürtig betrachtete. Bislang war das Gespräch nach seiner Zufriedenheit verlaufen.


	7. Chapter 7

Lucius Malfoy betrachtete Hermines zartes Profil neben sich. Sie war neben ihm eingeschlafen. Zärtlich strich er ihr eine Strähne aus der Stirn. Er verstand sich selbst nicht mehr. Diese Frau füllte die Leere in seinem Inneren, und er hatte ihresgleichen verabscheut, weil sie nicht reinen Blutes waren. Was machte das jetzt noch für einen Unterschied? Seine Frau war verschwunden, obwohl er Himmel und Hölle in Bewegung gesetzt hatte, sie finden zu lassen, als nicht mehr unbemerkt bleiben konnte, dass sie bei gesellschaftlichen Anlässen fehlte. Sie hatte immer loyal an seiner Seite gestanden, obwohl sie ihm keine Erfüllung gegeben hatte. Bis auf gemeinsame Ziele hatte sie nichts verbunden; sie waren von ihren Eltern verheiratet worden, damit die Reinblütigkeit ihrer Linien bewahrt blieb. Mit Hermine neben sich erschien ihm plötzlich schal, was er sein Leben lang verteidigt hatte. Nicht nur schal. Falsch. Was war er doch nur für ein Idiot gewesen, dass er im Sinne seines Vaters gehandelt hatte, ohne einen Augenblick inne zu halten und über seine eigenen Motive nachzudenken!

Remus schenkte Melanie Tee ein. Sein Hand zitterte. Er verfluchte sich im Stillen. Warum nur musste die Krankheit ausbrechen, nach dem er Melanie näher gekommen war? Doch sie schien es nicht zu sehen oder war taktvoll genug, darüber hinweg zu sehen. Hermine und Melanie hatten Kuchen beigesteuert und redeten über unverfängliche Themen. Die Frauen schienen sich zu mögen, und schon bald vertiefte sich ihr Gespräch. Hermine vermied das Thema „Lucius Malfoy" in Melanies Gegenwart, da sie und ihre Eltern jetzt ein besseres Leben unter seinem Dach führten, während Melanie in ärmlichsten Verhältnissen lebte und Hermine ihr nicht weh tun wollte, indem sie den Reichtum schilderte, in dem sie selbst nun lebte.

Remus dachte währenddessen über Malfoy Senior nach. Er hatte von Amroth gehört, wie das erste Treffen zwischen den beiden Parteien verlaufen war, und er wusste von Amroths Rachestreben. Vorsichtig hatte er den Vampir darauf hin gewiesen, dass eine enge Freundin mit dem jüngeren Malfoy zusammen lebe. Amroth hatte versprochen, ihn zu verschonen, da er seine Jagd auf die Nicht-Reinblütigen aufgegeben und sich damit Voldemorts Zorn zugezogen hatte. Das bedeute jedoch nicht, hatte Akestos gesagt, dass er auch den alten Malfoy verschone. Und er, Remus, hatte die Erklärung mit einem Nicken akzeptiert.

Malfoy sen. betrat die Residenz des Akestos. Innerlich rieb er sich die Hände. Er würde auf ganzer Linie siegen, wenn er den Meister für sich gewann, und er hatte ihn am Haken. Akestos geleitete ihn in die große Halle. Es war ungewöhnlich kühl heute Abend, und er ließ die Wärme der Magie durch seine Körper fluten. Die Gefolgsleute des Vampirs standen hinter der Tür bereit. Sie hatten einen Befehl erhalten. Labt euch an ihm, saugt ihn aus. Lasst keinen Tropfen Blut in seinem Körper. Die Zuversicht lenkte ihn ab, und sie griffen an. Lucius Malfoy wehrte sich mit aller Kraft, die noch in seinem alten Körper verblieben war, doch die Vampire waren zu viele für ihn.

Zur gleichen Zeit schreckte Lucius neben Hermine hoch. Rasende Kopfschmerzen hatten ihn aus dem Schlaf gerissen. Hermine erwachte und nahm sein Gesicht in die Hände: „Liebling, was hast du?" „Ich..Ich weiß nicht. Mir ist schlecht." Genau genommen fühlte er sich, als würden ihm die Eingeweide herausgerissen. Hermine stand auf: „Leg dich hin, ich bin gleich wieder da." Er gehorchte, benommen und fassungslos. Er war zweiundvierzig. So etwas durfte, sollte ihm nicht passieren. Mit einem nassen Waschlappen kam Hermine zurück und kühlte ihm die Stirn. Benommenheit und Schmerz ließen nach. „Hattest du so etwas schon einmal?" fragte sie besorgt. „Noch nie," sagte er abwehrend. Er wollte vor ihr nicht schwach erscheinen, obwohl sie die einzige Person war, die er jemals seine Schwäche hatte sehen lassen. Ihr Stirnrunzeln zeigte deutlich, was sie von seiner Antwort hielt. Nachdenklich nagte sie an ihrer Lippe. Lucius sah elend aus, und er tat ihr unendlich leid.


	8. Chapter 8

Hermine beugte sich über den Tagespropheten, der in großen Lettern verkündete: „Doppelhochzeit der Helden des 8.November!" Darunter prangten zwei Photos, Remus neben Melanie, sie selbst neben Lucius. Sie lächelte. Dieses Mal hatte der Tagesprophet nicht übertrieben. Die Hochzeit war märchenhaft gewesen. Akestos hatte den besten Wein beigesteuert, den er hatte finden können, und für die Bräute Kleider des 16. Jahrhunderts – elegant und aus feinstem Stoff. Sie hatte Sir Cadogan gekauft, der zunächst über ihre Wahl – bezüglich des Mannes, nicht ihres Kleides – gemurrt, sich dann aber doch für sie gefreut hatte. Sie liebte Lucius, mochten die Leute sagen, was sie wollten. Doch Ron würde immer in ihrem Herzen sein. Am meisten aber freute sie sich für Remus.

ENDE


End file.
